Blood Oath Holiday
by Kitty McGonagall
Summary: Ametsuki wakes to find that things are very different. Her parents are alive! What other things are different, and what things are the same? This one shot follows her during a winter night experiencing a life she has secretly wished for, to know what it would be like were her parents were still alive. Will she be able to finally be with the one she loves? Read to find out.


**Blood Oath Holiday Special**

The snow fell gently over the Hoshioko estate, covering everything in a soft blanket as the occupants of the estate slept peacefully within. However the staff had been hard at work tending to making sure their masters were not cold as they slept since everyone had been staying in rooms that had fireplaces within them designed specifically for the winter months. So ever since around late afternoon the servants had worked to kindle the fires, light the candles in various rooms and even with starting to prepare the feast that was to be served that evening. Though all of this was going on, the youngest of the family, a sixteen year old vampire, Ametsuki, remained sound asleep in her room for a while longer before the light filtered through the thick curtains meant to help hold off the cold.

As the light danced across her pale face she bunched up under the covers of her bed more while she mumbled to herself that she did not wish to be up and about yet since she knew what it meant, that it would be a holiday with just her, her aunt and a handful of others. Though within a few moments a light sound met her ears, that of a door opening as she remained where she was only for her bed to dip down ever so slightly as someone, one she assumed was her Aunt Shizuka, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Time to wake up, princess." A gentle voice said as Ametsuki shifted going more under the covers as the voice let out a musical laugh, something that sounded near foreign to Ametsuki as she lay in bed wondering who it was in her room. "Ametsuki." The voice said gently only for the young vampire to feel a gentle hand on her head which managed to help wake Ametsuki even more as her cerulean eyes opened but her back remained to the one on her bed.

"I am awake, Aunt Shizuka." She said as she yawned while sitting up not looking toward the other as she heard a soft laugh once again.

"Were you dreaming about how your aunt is coming for a visit today, Ametsuki?" the voice asked as Ametsuki turned and found herself looking at a face that was the same as her aunts only far more gentle and the eyes were a brilliant soft pink. The figure wore a casual warm looking white yukata with a pink obi around her middle as all of her long white hair was down and fell about the woman's shoulders and framed her face perfectly while the back easily reached her waist. At seeing the woman Ametsuki stared at her in pure shock only for tears to start to brim in her large cerulean eyes only for the woman to give her a concerned look. "What is wrong?" the woman asked as she reached out to gently brush her fingers against Ametsuki's pale cheek.

"H-how is this possible?" Ametsuki asked in a quivering tone because she knew who the woman was due to how there was no mistaking it. It was her mother, Sachi Hoshioko.

"What do you mean? Do not tell me your father let you drink last night after I went to bed!" Sachi said in a worried tone as she shook her head causing her hair to move gently about her as she did so. "If he did then I will have a word with him because you are not even old enough to drink anything besides blood!" she said showing a bit of Shizuka in her but in a far more gentle fashion since Ametsuki knew Shizuka would have just gone and scolded if not beat anyone into a pulp for doing something she did not approve of toward the younger vampire.

"N-no!" Ametsuki said as she closed her eyes trying to conceal her tears. "How is it possible that you are here? I saw you die when I was only a small child." She said in a shaking tone as she opened her eyes to look at her mother only to see a worried but very gentle smile on her mother's face.

"You must have just had a horrible nightmare, sweetie." Sachi said in a worried tone but Ametsuki moved back shaking her head.

"I-it was not a dream! I saw you and father slain by Uncle Yukiro and then I was stolen away by him only to be saved by a vampire hunter named Satsujin before being placed into another hunters care!" Ametsuki said in a near panic as Sachi gave her a sad look.

"That did happen, and until Satsujin thought it was safe you were with the other hunter, Misaki for a short while until Yukiro tracked you down and forced you to murder her." Sachi said with a hurt tone. "But that was when you were only eight years old so why are you fretting on it now?" Sachi asked in a worried tone due to how her daughter was acting at the moment.

"Then…grandmothers spell on me is broken?" Ametsuki asked as Sachi nodded while giving Ametsuki an even more worried look than she had a moment before.

"Yes, it broke far sooner than any of us had hoped, but in it happening that way your uncle was done away with everything has been peaceful." Sachi said in a gentle tone hoping that her young daughter would calm down. "Though we should get you ready because everyone will be here soon and I believe your father has a special present for you." Sachi said with a gentle almost teasing smile as Ametsuki could not help but brush away what she had thought was her life but was apparently nothing more than a dream if this was her real life, she felt beyond happy at that thought.

"What is present?" Ametsuki asked as Sachi winked at her daughter only to insist that it would be revealed after all of the guests arrived in a short while. Though with that Sachi helped her daughter out of bed as Ametsuki noticed that she had been wearing an ankle length pink silk gown while she had been sleeping. Before she could think more on that, there was a gentle knock on the door only for her mother to grant the other entrance as a woman wearing a black and white maid uniform with long brown hair drawn up into a bun came in and bowed.

"Lady Sachi, Princess Ametsuki." The maid said as she did a curtsy toward the two before she straightened and opened her eyes revealing she had vibrant green eyes before she turned and walked over to a vast wardrobe only to open it as Ametsuki was looking at the maid in confusion since she remembered seeing her before as the maid who had followed her around in the garden and always fretted if Ametsuki ran around barefoot or pricked her finger on the thorns of the roses that adorned the garden during the spring and summer. Though before Ametsuki could think more on the maid she had pulled out a lavish very comfortable looking light blue colored dress which looked like it was meant to hug Ametsuki's figure to the waist then fit loose to the floor and long sleeves that would hug her pale arms. "This is a dress your father got for you and asked that you wear it for today's celebrations, princess." The maid said as Ametsuki looked toward her mother who smiled down at her daughter warmly.

"I trust I can leave you to help my daughter get into the dress, Mina?" Sachi asked as the name came back to Ametsuki who was staring at the maid in wonder since in what her mother had insisted was a dream, she never found out what had become of Mina.

"Yes, my Lady." Mina said as she bowed while Sachi went over to the door before looking back and saying that she would be down in the sitting room with Ametsuki's father before she closed the door leaving Mina with Ametsuki. Though Mina gently placed the dress down on the bed before walking over toward Ametsuki. "Princess, we need to get you dressed and ready since your father did express that he did wish to have time alone with you and your mother." Mina said as Ametsuki nodded almost as an automatic response as Mina went to help Ametsuki out of her night dress but Ametsuki moved back holding her arms up defensively only for Mina to take it the wrong way. "I-I am sorry princess, is something wrong? Are you not well? You have not hurt yourself have you?" Mina asked in a rush out of worry only for Ametsuki to rush to step back closer and take Mina's hand in her own.

"No, I am alright." She said as there was relief evident in Mina's green eyes. "It is just that I am used to dressing myself." She said only for Mina to give her a confused look.

"B-but princess, I have always tended to you, even dressed you since you were but only a small infant." Mina said in a hurt tone as Ametsuki found she could not stand to see the hurt in the one who was obviously her personal maid. "So why would you think that you have always dressed yourself? The last time you insisted on doing that was right after Lord Satsujin returned you here after your time being in the care of that other hunter." Mina said as she looked down so she missed the look of shock at hearing Satsujin being addressed with a title such as that due to how she did not recall anyone having ever called him something like that. Though when Mina looked back at Ametsuki it was after the young vampire had calmed herself to have a calmer look rather than one of shock. "So why do you not wish for me to do as I always have done, princess?" Mina asked in a quivering tone worried that if she did not do her duty then if Ametsuki got tangled or tripped over the hem of the dress that she would be in serious trouble due to how Lord Kiyoshi was very protective of his only child.

It was a few moments before anything was said between the pair, but when a word was uttered, it was from Ametsuki. "I am sorry, I guess I am just shook up from a nightmare I had while I slept." Ametsuki said to put Mina's worries to rest but it only served to lead to Mina giving her a look of pure worry. Though before Mina could speak to ask what had been in the nightmare, Ametsuki continued. "I dreamt of the night Uncle Yukiro came but for some reason I saw it as though he had murdered my parents and it was as though I lived out my life as someone else." Ametsuki said since she figured if she said that she had thought it was still true or anything other than calling it a nightmare that it might bring about more questions than she wished to contend with at the moment. "So please do not fret about me not being myself, dear Mina." Ametsuki said only for Mina to blush ever so slightly at the kind words from the princess standing before her.

'She is truly the gentlest princess of all of the vampire race.' Mina thought to herself at seeing the gentle smile that she knew her princess had inherited from Lady Sachi. Though after a moment Mina shook her head calming the color of red that had found its way to her cheeks a moment before. "Shall I help you into your gown now?" Mina asked as Ametsuki nodded while Mina went to gently remove the nightgown from Ametsuki before placing it on the opposite side of the bed as she rushed to grab a robe and drape it around Ametsuki's small shoulders and wrap her in it. "Do you wish for a bath before we get you into the gown?" Mina asked as Ametsuki nodded.

"Yes, I would if that would not be too much trouble and if it will not cut it to close to when my father is expecting me." Ametsuki said as Mina gave her a gentle smile.

"Nothing you wish could ever be any trouble, princess." Mina said in a kind tone before she led Ametsuki over to sit before a vanity. "I will go and draw a bath for you and if you wish I can even go and inform your parents that you will be a few moments longer but that you will be down shortly." Mina said as Ametsuki smiled and nodded.

"Please do that first." Ametsuki said as Mina did a curtsy before she turned and headed from the room leaving Ametsuki alone as she glanced around. 'This is still my room that I use at times.' She thought to herself as the only difference from her summer room was that the curtains were thicker to ward off the cold and there was a lavish fireplace with a fire burning warmly in the hearth. 'Though was everything else from before I woke really a dream?' she thought to herself as she opened her mouth as she reached up lightly touching her fangs which were not pronounced at the moment as she closed her eyes. 'Even if it was…I still murdered Misaki to come back to being my true self…' she thought to herself before she could stop herself a small tear found its way down from her right eye. Though she rushed to wipe it away when there was a soft knock at the door. "Yes?" Ametsuki said as the door opened to reveal it was Mina.

"I informed Lord Kiyoshi and Lady Sachi and they said take your time but that they hope you will be ready before the guests start to arrive." Mina said after a brief curtsy as she walked over and held out a hand which Ametsuki gently placed her hand in it only for Mina to help her to her feet and then lead her to a bathroom off of the large room. Ametsuki was not so surprised by the bathroom because she knew the bathroom was lavish as well as there was a large bath almost the size of a small pool. "One moment and I will make sure the water is at the right temperature." Mina said as she went over to the water and knelt down only to put her hand in as she smiled. "It is the right temperature, not to hot and not to cold, princess." Mina said as she straightened and walked back over to Ametsuki to help her out of the robe and into a thin towel like what was at times used at hot springs. Once Mina was sure it was secure around Ametsuki, she helped the younger vampire into the water where there were ledges along the edge so that Ametsuki could sit while Mina busied herself with rinsing Ametsuki's long white hair and then washing it. "You know it is funny." Mina said in a soft tone as Ametsuki glanced back at her ever so slightly with curiosity written all over her pale face as Mina finished rinsing out the soap from the young vampires long hair.

"What is?" Ametsuki asked after a brief pause as Mina smiled more at her.

"You used to wear your hair shorter, when you were very young except you used to at times ask me why your hair could not be long and beautiful like your mother's. And I used to always say be patient, and since then you refused to cut your hair unless your parents forced you, even when you returned home." Mina said lightly running her fingers over Ametsuki's silk like hair only for the smile to fall from her face. "Except one evening after when you were brought back you locked yourself in your room. By the time your parents and I could get through the door you had cut away your long hair so that it was up above your shoulders like when you were a young child." Mina said in a sad tone as Ametsuki looked down at the water.

"Because of how I had sinned by taking the life of an innocent woman who had taken me in and raised me as her own." She said since even in what she had been told was a dream, she had almost done the same thing but her aunt had stopped her.

Mina nodded as she had a hurt look on her face. "Yes, no one expected that loss to hit you as hard as it did. For a long time all of us thought that you would never smile again, more so due to how your father refused to acknowledge feelings you developed for another while you were in school recently." Mina said as Ametsuki froze with her eyes wide.

'So even in this reality…we are not allowed to be together…' Ametsuki thought with a sad expression on her face only for Mina to say that she was done and that if Ametsuki wished it, she would fetch her gown. Ametsuki nodded at Mina as she remained in the water staring at her pale reflection for a moment as she thought. 'It seems even here or in a dream that I cannot be with the one I love…' she thought to herself as Mina came back in with the dress only to help Ametsuki out of the bath and dry her off before she got Ametsuki into the dress and then did the younger vampire's hair so that a braid on each side met in the back before being tied together with a matching light blue ribbon.

"Now to get you downstairs since your father, Lord Kiyoshi, is waiting to see you." Mina said as Ametsuki nodded before starting toward the door, with Mina following behind her. It did not take long before Ametsuki reached the sitting room as she stepped around the corner to see her mother sitting not too far from a man with slightly grown out white hair where the back was drawn back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck except for some of the front that fell perfectly around his pale face and slightly in his cerulean eyes. The same eyes as Ametsuki, but the eyes the man had were not as gentle. She knew then who this man was since she had seen him in memories, or was it dreams? It was her father, Kiyoshi!

Kiyoshi had been reading a book that he lowered to the table beside his chair as he looked toward his daughter as a smile spread across his face. "Ametsuki, no need to stand there in shock." He said in a kind tone as Ametsuki fought back her tears, something that did not seem to bother him as she figured her mother had already told him about how she woke beyond rattled before. Though Ametsuki made no move toward her father, so he stood and walked over to her with grace that rivaled her mother's, something Ametsuki knew she did not inherit from either of them due to how she was clumsy at times.

"F-father…" Ametsuki said in a strained voice as she tried to contain her shock and her overflowing emotions at seeing her father there before her. More so due to how in that moment the scene she had seen before, of her father being struck down, blood all over him before he shattered into nothing. "I-is it really you?" she asked as she reached up to gently touch her father's face to convince herself that it was indeed him and not just an illusion.

"Yes, though are you feeling alright?" Kiyoshi asked as his cerulean eyes were locked on his young daughter. "Your mother said that you woke up shook up this morning." He said with a hint of worry in his voice as Ametsuki suddenly stepped closer and threw her arms around her father crying silently into his chest. "A-Ametsuki?" he asked in surprise due to how sure his daughter was affectionate but usually not to this extent more so since she had come home for the holiday from Cross Academy and she had said that she would not speak with him unless necessary due to how he had been cold to her upon her coming home.

"I am alright, I am just happy to see you." Ametsuki said as she kept her eyes closed while she was hugging her father so she did not see the concerned look exchanged by her parents or the surprised look from Mina. All due to how as far as any of them knew she had gone to bed still ignoring her father's very presence and now she was hugging him as though she had deeply missed him.

"Sweetie," the voice of Sachi drifted from where she was sitting as Ametsuki opened her cerulean eyes and looked toward her mother who continued a moment later. "Does this mean you are forgiving your father?" she asked in a near hesitant tone due to how Ametsuki was one to lose control when very upset.

"Forgive him?" Ametsuki asked leaning back from her father slightly as she looked between her parents in confusion. "Forgive him for what?" she asked noticing the annoyed look Sachi gave Kiyoshi before ordering Mina to take Ametsuki from the room. Though as she was being lead out, Ametsuki heard the angered voice of her mother.

"You didn't!" Sachi scolded. "Even if it was upsetting to deal with her acting like you do not exist, that is low for you to have erased her memory of what you did to tick her off!" Sachi said obviously beyond upset. However Ametsuki did not feel like anyone had wiped her memory, but from what she had been told at one point it was something the one it was done to would not ever remember unless they saw through the shroud cast over their eyes.

/

The rest of the evening went without event due to how Ametsuki avoided her parents to avoid another argument since they seemed to blame the other about how their daughter was acting at the moment. Though as it got to be time for whatever they had planned for the evening, Ametsuki had retreated to her room only for there to be a knock not to long after sunset as Ametsuki looked toward the door as the light from the fire was casting long shadows. "Yes?" she called only for the door to open as the first face she had fully recognized since she had awoke earlier. Satsujin followed close by Shizuka and Ichiru! Ametsuki stood and ran over to Satsujin and threw her arms around him as he held her close in a gentle but firm hug.

"Your parents upset you again?" Satsujin asked as Ametsuki looked up at him in confusion only for him to give her a worried look. "You sent us a letter a week ago saying that you wanted our help, so we figured tonight would be the best time." Satsujin said with a smile on his face as Ametsuki looked toward her aunt in confusion.

"Wanted your help?" she asked in confusion as Shizuka walked over only to shoo Satsujin to the side as she walked over and hugged her niece.

"Yes, because of how your father said that he would not accept that you are in love with the son of Aidou." Shizuka said in a low tone while hugging Ametsuki. "But where we convinced your father to invite him to the party tonight, and if Kiyoshi still does not approve then we plan to take you and the son of Aidou away so the two of you can be married before your parents can do anything to stop it." Shizuka said as Ametsuki looked up at her aunt in shock due to how the life she had known, it had been her aunt who was dead set against Ametsuki being with Hanabusa.

/

About an hour later Ametsuki had left her room with her aunt and she guessed her uncle, since Satsujin was married to Shizuka in this place. Though Ametsuki felt beyond happy that the two of them were together due to how in the reality she had known before they always seemed good for one another but at the same time there was so much tension between the two of them, something she thought at times was their way of showing that they cared for the other. Though as they entered the ballroom Ametsuki saw that there was a small group of vampires off to the side with a few instruments as they started playing so that the room was filled with flowing music as Ametsuki could not help but smile. However it was not long before her father came over and bowed to her offering his hand, something that resulted in Ametsuki giving him a confused look since she had always wondered what it would be like to dance with her father, even though Satsujin in the other reality was like a father to her it was not the same.

"Will you dance with me?" Kiyoshi asked as Ametsuki nodded as she placed her pale hand in her father's as she felt like she clashed with him in every way due to how he was wearing a perfect black suite with a button up white shirt under his coat. Though as he led her out to the center of the all but empty ballroom he started to lead her in time with a slow waltz as she felt herself slipping away.

'Could this really be the true reality and everything else was a dream?' Ametsuki thought to herself as she could not help but wonder about it due to how she was there in the arms of her father while they were dancing as she did not notice until the dance had ended that a few others had shown. Though as the dance ended and Kiyoshi stepped back it was then that Ametsuki saw two more familiar faces. Yuki and Zero!

Ametsuki rushed from the dance floor toward her friends as she neared them she hugged Yuki who seemed beyond happy to see Ametsuki. "You seem in a better mood than you were a few days ago." Yuki said as she got Ametsuki back to being arms-length back from her. "Has your father finally caved?" Yuki asked in a hushed tone as Ametsuki saw Zero smile out of the corner of her eye.

"No he has not." Ametsuki said in a sad tone as she felt herself blending more and more into the Ametsuki that was from this place. Mainly due to how with all that was going on in the place she was from originally she felt more and more inclination to stay here. She was living her life with her loving parents, and apparently her aunt and uncle were in the process of making sure that she would be allowed to be with the one she loved.

"Do not worry, I am sure that when he sees that you are truly only happy around Aidou then he will since he seems to just want your happiness and nothing more." Zero said in a calm tone as Ametsuki looked up at him and smiled ever so slightly. "Though I thought he would have been here by now." Zero said as another song started only for Ichiru to come over as the two exchanged glares for a moment before Zero took Yuki's hand and led her away to talk with Sachi.

"Same as ever." Ichiru said with a faint laugh in his voice as Ametsuki shook her head at him only for Ichiru to bow to her as she looked at him in confusion. "My lady." He said as Ametsuki wanted to scold him but she knew he was using a title for her due to how her father seemed to be very punctual about things like that more so because of how Ichiru was a human servant to her aunt.

"Yes?" Ametsuki said after a brief pause only for Ichiru to hold out his hand to her as she looked at him in surprise. "Ichiru?" she asked in a faint whisper since she was worried that her father would not approve of her dancing with him even just as friends but Ichiru straightened and reached out gently taking her pale hand in his own as he turned slightly and led her out to the dance floor only to once they were in the center position her before himself and then prepare to start the waltz.

Though while they were dancing Ichiru leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Your aunt wished for me to relay something to you and this seemed to be the best way to go about it." He whispered to her. "After this dance go outside and toward the center of the garden, but be sure you have no escort with you." He whispered glancing around only for Ametsuki to do so as well only to see that her father had left at some point. "This is your best chance, while none of the servants are looking. Go!" Ichiru urged as he released Ametsuki's hand and she turned and rushed toward the door of the hall wondering what was going on. However it did not take long for her to get to the outside garden as she walked around in the light snow that was still falling as a path had been cleared at one point.

She kept walking as she glanced around seeing several flowers were blooming out of season as she figured it was due to the extra care the servants were giving them since they were a few among her favorites, the blood red rose, and roses that had been altered to take on an electric to ice blue look to them. Though looking at them, she stopped as she felt a pang of deep sadness due to how she thought of how the color matched that of the one she loved, Hanabusa. Though she reached out gently brushing some of the snow from the petals of the rose that stood out among the others. "I miss you…" she whispered only for her to feel that someone was close by.

"I have missed you too." A voice that she knew better than any other, but at the same time while she knew it she did not wish to dare a hope that it was who she thought it was. She slowly turned to look to see standing there in a white suit with an electric blue shirt that complimented his eyes, there stood the one who had claimed her heart.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as Ametsuki went to speak but at first her voice failed her before she uttered a single word. "Hanabusa…" before she ran over to him and into his open arms that encircled her and held her close as he leaned down so that their lips could meet and be as one. Warmth seemed to emit from him in a way that was not exactly all that common for those who were able to control ice and water, but she knew the warmth she was feeling was the love that they felt for one another. For her, everything was perfect, she was at the home of her family, her parents were alive and well, and now she was in the arms of the one that she loved above all else.

"Son of Aidou!" a low voice called as the two leaned out of their kiss only to look to see that it was Kiyoshi and his eyes had gone from cerulean to a glowing crimson in his rage at finding his only child in the arms of a vampire he did not see as fit to be with her. "What is the meaning of this!" Kiyoshi demanded as he slowly walked closer as Ametsuki moved from being in Hanabusa's arms as she looked toward her father with a pleading look.

"Father, he came as my invited guest!" She said but Kiyoshi's rage did not seem to subside as he looked like he was ready to strike Hanabusa down. "Because I thought if you saw that we are in love the way that you and mother are, that you would understand that my heart belongs to him and him alone." She said as the ice in the air started to shift due to her father's doing. "If you will not let me be with him with your blessing then I will just leave without your blessing!" Ametsuki declared only for ice to shoot toward Hanabusa but something shot out and struck the ice from the air as Ametsuki looked to the side to see that it was her Aunt Shizuka who had interfered and saved Hanabusa from the wrath of her father.

"Stay out of this Shizuka!" Kiyoshi said in frustration but Shizuka walked over and stood before her young niece as Satsujin and Ichiru came running over to all but form ranks behind her on either side of the young couple.

"I cannot do that, Kiyoshi." Shizuka said as she seemed to be acting more and more like the one that Ametsuki knew. "I know full well what will happen should you not acknowledge her wishing to be with the son of Aidou." She said as she glared at her brother in law. "It will push her away and she will never wish to be around you again." Shizuka said in a low tone as she shifted her obi as it formed into something like a suspended whip around her. "But if you wish, then by all means, go ahead and shatter what she has envisioned about you." She said as Ametsuki did not understand what she was talking about but suddenly Shizuka stepped back ever so slightly and grabbed Ametsuki close to her striking the figures around her as each shattered as though they were made of glass before everything faded to nothing…

/

Ametsuki sat up with a start with tears streaming down her face as she glanced to the side to see that her aunt was sitting beside her and that the room she was in was not the same as the one that had been in what she assumed had been a dream. All due to how everything had a sadder look to it rather than the warm welcoming feel, something that was lacking even with a fire going in the hearth of the fireplace in the room as the snow was falling outside from what Ametsuki could see through the gap in the thick curtains leading to the balcony. "W-what was that?" Ametsuki asked as she was visibly shaking.

Shizuka had watched her niece closely as she had awoken but when she heard her asking a question after a moment, Shizuka gave her a sad look. "I granted you that dream to allow you to see what your heart desired above all else. To see a day with the your parents alive." She said as Ametsuki looked at her in confusion due to how it had seemed so real. "Sadly, what you saw was true, were your father still alive he would be against you even being friends with the one that your heart belongs to." Shizuka said only for Ametsuki to raise her hands and rest her face behind them as she cried silently. "Before it went any further, I intervened to spare you seeing what your father would have done…" she said as she reached out resting her arms around Ametsuki only to pull the younger vampire closer to her.

"So no matter what…I am not ever going to be able to be with him?" Ametsuki asked in a shaking voice due to how it seemed to cruel of a fate to no matter the reality for her to be denied being with the one she loved. "Why is it that I cannot be with him even in my dreams?" Ametsuki asked in a shaking voice but her aunt merely shook her head unsure of if she should say more to it or not.

**A/N:** Well here is the holiday special for Blood Oath. Sorry this is so late, but I hope it is worth the wait for those who have read the main series. The next chapter of Blood Oath Destiny will be up hopefully in the next week or so. I know it isn't much of a reason, but ever since Christmas I was very sick and not exactly that well off to even try writing but hopefully since I am over what I caught things will be back on track.


End file.
